


Need

by Emyrldlady



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil doesn't like to be needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flash that went through my mind but wouldn't go further than this. So you get mini-fic fluff. Not beta'd so it's all my fault.

 

Phil isn’t startled or even surprised when Clint slides quietly into his bed. His team had been at the Playground for less than twenty-four hours. “Took you long enough.” He grunted.

Clint’s arms tightened around his lover. “Shut up. I got a text from a burner that said Playground. How the fuck am I supposed to know that it meant. ‘Hey your boyfriend is now the head honcho and he’d like you to go and fuck him in celebration.’ I was two continents away. I am fucking awesome that I got here in under twenty-four hours. Now shut up and let me sleep, so I can be functioning in the morning when I put my dick in you.”

Phil’s quite chuckle at the beginning of Clint’s rant was outright laughter by the time he was done. Tension releasing as the tears fell from his eyes Phil’s laugh final subsided as he looked at Clint in the soft half-light of his room. “Yes, you are awesome. And I can't wait till you put your dick in me. But that's not why I needed you."

Clint's head popped off the pillow, more alert now. "Mission?"

"No." Phil tugged Clint's arms tighter around himself. "I just... I just needed you." Phil huffed in self-recrimination at being needy.

Clint's mouth formed an 'O' of surprise. “Uh…”

“Shut up and go to sleep Barton.”

“Shutting up now Director.”

 


End file.
